The Cursed Lovers
by XGazeRockX
Summary: At the age of 10, Zero Kiryu met Sakurako Sasaki. 4 years later they were the best of friends, no one could split them apart. Until Sakurako was taken as hostage by a vampire, & was severely injured. Not long later the Vampire Hunter Association lied, told her that Zero was killed, they lied to protect her from the truth. They are together again, but Sakurako is hiding something...
1. Chapter 1

_[A Vampire Knight Fanfiction]_

_Character profile_

_Name: Sakurako Sasaki_

_Age: 17_

_Hair: Red-Auburn, long_

_Eye: Blue_

_Hobbies: Use to play violin haven't played in 3 years, art (sketches and paintings)_

_Other info: Same age as Zero Kiryu (best friends), 3 years ago Sakurako was taken as a hostage by a vampire was severely injured, not long after that incident she was told Zero and his family were murdered,_

_Name: Jun Sasaki_

_Age: 17_

_Hair: Red-Auburn, short_

_Eye: Blue_

_Hobbies: plays piano, collecting flowers_

_Other info: Same age as Ichiru (best friends), is the sick twin of the siblings_

Death. Death is what everyone fear, and death is what will come to everything that has ever lived. I fear death, not for myself but for my family. Why don't I fear death for myself? It's because I am dead. Technically anyway, I have cheated death several times. Someone either gets hurt or killed because of me, so I think that I am dead too. But I feared death even more, when my best friend Zero Kiyru and his brother Ichiru Kiryu and their parents were murdered. I know that me and my family is next.

My best friend Zero and his family was murdered, by a blood thirsty vampire. ShizukaHio. I won't forgive her for this, I will get my revenge.

Have you heard of the prophecy 'The Cursed Twins'? In vampire hunter families twin birth is extremely rare, and while one twin will be very strong, the other will generally be sickly and weak, and will serve little use as a hunter. For the pair to become powerful hunters, the stronger one has to devour the other and become one. The vampire hunter twins are known as 'The Cursed Twins'.

Zero and Ichiru were twins, in the vampire hunter family. So a lot of people judge them harshly because they are the cursed twins. Just like the prophecy Zero was the stronger twin and Ichiru was the sick twin.

But what many hunters don't know, that there is another prophecy linked to the cursed twins. I only heard of it a couple of times, but what many people tend to call it 'The Cursed Lovers'. Apparently it says. During a period of where great dangers will lie ahead, 4 twins will be born. Two separate families, two separate set of twins. The stronger of each of the twins, will fall in love. Together they will become lovers and the most powerful beings known to mankind. Together they could take down and eliminate all vampires.

I don't believe in the curse lovers, at least it never occurred to me when I was around Zero. Why I say that? It's because I'm also a cursed twin. So I guess some people think of me and Zero as the cursed lovers. But he's dead, so that can't be true.

I still haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Sakurako it means cherry blossom child, my mother named me that as itwas too late to her to the hospital so yea I was born under a cherry blossom tree. Im the so called stronger of the cursed twins and my twin sister is Jun.

Such a beautiful name Jun, just like her. Did you know Jun in Japan means pure and in China it means truthful. That describes her exactly, she always tells the truth and is so pure. She has never harmed anyone or killed a vampire. And she will never kill one, I will not put her in danger, I want her to stay safe and pure. The only times she is allowed to kill a vampire is only in an emergency.

Me and Jun are 17 years old, we have red-auburn coloured hair and these deep blue eyes. My hair is extremely long reaching half-way down my back which I mostly keep up in a ponytail. As my hair is long, Juns hair is short, the ends just touching her shoulders.

Well that's enough chit chat, back to the story...

7 years ago...

"Come on Sakurako, don't be shy." Mrs Kiryu encourages me to introduce myself, I was clinging onto her arm when I arrived.

In front of me me and mrs Kiryu, stands two boys, twins. One who's face is slightly slimmer than the other. "Uh, I-It's nice t-to meet y-you. M-My name is Sakurako Sasaki." I quickly say, stuttering over almost every single word. They just looked at me, so I hid behind Mrs Kiryu again.

"Come on boys, introduce yourselves" she says giving them a quick glare.

One of the boys steps forward "Hello, my name is Zero and this is Ichiru" pointing the boy with the slimmer face. "It's nice to meet you" Ichiru smiles at me.

"Ok now that's over. Boys, Sakurako will be staying with us for a couple of weeks. Her parents is taking her sister Jun to the hospital, so I want you to make her feel welcomed into our home. And Zero, she'll be sharing rooms with you".

Mrs Kiryu leaves the room, I'm now left alone with Zero and Ichiru. It's strange being alone with people I barely know. I know Mr and Mrs Kiryu, because I often see them as they work as partners with my parents. But I've never met Zero or Ichiru before so I'm kinda scared.

I wish Jun was with me, I wish she wasn't ill her health has decreased a large amount and needs to be taken to the hospital and stay there for a couple of weeks.

I start sniffling and tears start running down my face, the boys are startled. Ichiru begins to panic "Sakurako what's wrong!?" he asks.

"I want Jun with me. I'm scared, I don't want her to go!"

The next thing I know I have two pairs of arms wrapped around me. I have been swallowed in a group hug by Zero and Ichiru. "I know your scared, well stay by your side and we won't let you feel alone" zero tells me.

"Yea. And you shouldn't worry, I'm sure Jun will get better really quickly." Ichiru pitches in.

Their words of encouragement is making me feel better. After a while I give in and hug them back.

"Thank You"


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback 2 [4 years ago]...

It's getting dark soon, I should start heading back. But it wouldn't hurt to stay here a little longer. I'm sitting in one of the beautiful parks in the city, I come here by myself almost every night just to the see the sunset. I'm not sure why, but I find that watching the sunset at this park are one of the most beautiful things of nature.

I love watching the sky blue and white changing into different shades of orange, yellow and pink/red.

Ah, it's dark now. I should head back now, if I stay out any longer I could run into trouble. When I say trouble I mean vampires, there are still many level E's and other vampires out on the loose. Hiding, blending in with everyday society. Beasts in human form, that's what me and Zero tend to say most of the time.

I've reached the outskirts of the forest, here is the path I take most of time to get back home. It's a short cut, I have walked quiet a bit in the forest but I stop as I hear some rustling behind the trees. Freezing in my tracks, I don't move listening carefully, I hear more rustling. Vampires. Their not Level E's or they would've attacked me already. I'm guessing regular vampires, who have no power and they want to stir up trouble. There is probably 2 of them hiding, waiting for the right moment. But I'm not an ordinary 14 year old, I am the daughter of one of the greatest Vampire Hunters families that has ever lived.

I can hear one of them, they have jumped from one of the trees, heading to land on top of me. I won't allow that to happen, I unsheathe my Katakana (which I call Bloody Sword). Ordinary people would see this as a display item of mine or they think I train at a dojo. But if you were a hunter like me, you would know straight away. That this is an anti-vampire weapon.

I swiftly turn around and slash at my opponent, I've made a gash on his left arm. He jumps back, hissing in pain holding his bloody wound. "Who the hell are you!?" I yell at him. "And what is your business here?"

My opponent gains his posture "My, my what a rude girl you are. Sakurako Sasaki, my name is Shane." Shane? He's not Japanese, a foreigner, a foreigner vampire. "And I am here to take you away. If you put that weapon of yours away, I promise you will not be harmed".

Ha! Yea right, say that again. I will kill you and dance on your grave. I don't put my Bloody Sword away, never trust a beast in human form. He sighs, closing his eyes. He opens them, they are glowing a crimson red. "I don't wish to do this. But we are going to take you the hard way, whether you like it or not". He waves his hand, what is he doing? More rustling from the trees, 4 more vampire jump out. I manage to keep them from biting me, but I ended up falling to the ground when one kicked me.

I drop my Bloody Sword, clutching my stomach. The next thing I know that's happening is that I'm being picked up by my hair. I scream and kick but he doesn't give up. "No! Let go! Let go of me, you-you filthy animal!" My screams are muffled by a cloth that has a sickly sweet scent to it. So sleepy, what is this smell? The cloth? He-he drugged me...

My vision and thoughts were a blur and I couldn't understand what was being said. But the last things that I heard was this other mans voice "Brother, stop this. This is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this..."

After that my eyes closed.

...

My head, it hurts. It feels like it's going to split any second now. I try to move but my arms are being pulled back. I open my eyes, squinting at first but I adjusted.

I'm in a dark room, with a flashing light. Poorly constructed, there are nails, scraps wood and the walls aren't painted. Looks like an abandoned building to me. I notice that my arms and legs are locked in chains attached to the wall. I notice a figure is hiding in the shadows, he comes out showing his face in the dark. Its the vampire, Shane.

"Ah! So you're finally awake."

"What the hell is going on!? Let me go!"

"No, no. Not yet, you're staying with us. I'm gonna do a surprise call to your pathetic family and offer up a trade. Lets see if they truly care about you."

"Of course they do, they're my family. But they will not fall into your trap!"

"Oh, are you sure about that? You are a cursed twin after all, you are feared by many people. So why do you think they would care that much for you? Huh?" That shut me up. It's true that I'm a cursed twin, I knew people feared me as the stronger sibling, but I never thought that my parents would also fear me.

I watch Shane, dial a number on his phone putting it on speaker. Oh my god, he actually did it, the voice answering was my mother. "Hello?"

"Ah, Mrs Sasaki. Straight to the point here. If you want to see your daughter Sakurako alive again, you will do a trade with me."

"What the hell are you talking about!? Don't you dare start lying to me, you don't have my daughter!"

"Well lets see if that true then..." He walks over to me, and whisper in my ear. "Come on Sakurako, say something to your precious mother" I shake my head, I don't want my parents or Jun to get involve with this.

His face changes from a joking manner to a hungry pissed of monster. He puts his hand on my leg, gripping it a first. Then I screamed out in so much pain, as he brought all his strength into that grip. I heard my leg giving out some terrible cracking noises, he must of broken it in several places. I scream, and tears start falling down my face. I can also hear my mum shouting down the phone, she's panicking. Please mom don't fall into his trap! "I want you to bring in..." All that chatter faded away as he left the room. Great just what I need. I'm a hostage to a vampire, with a broken leg and blood pooling from the claw marks. I'm a disgrace to the vampire hunter association and to my family.

An hour must of past, since the door opened again. It's not Shane, but it's another man a vampire. He does resemble Shane quiet a bit though. Probably the age of 18, 19? Black hair, styled nicely with sad blue eyes. Skinny, but has a nicely toned body and average height. He wears black skinny jeans, boots and a vest top and a scarf with a jacket.

He walks over and crouches in front of me. He takes my leg and examines it. I try to move away, but I hiss in pain. "Don't worry, I-I'm not gonna hurt you." I don't know why, but I trust his word, it's strange I've never trusted a vampire before. He takes his scarf off, and ties it around my bleeding wound. He speaks again "It won't help the fact your leg is broken, but at least it will stop the bleeding. I'm so sorry for what my brother is doing to you. Shane, he is so stuck into getting revenge for our parents death he's started to take it out on you. Our parents were killed by hunters, but to be honest I don't want revenge. It's true that I'm upset about it, but my parents weren't good people either. They hunted innocent people every week, I don't want revenge, I just sort of wish that vampire and humans could live peacefully live together. Side by side, maybe together we could help sort out the worlds greatest problems..." He stops talking, there is a lot of pain in his eyes. I can't imagine what his brother has made him do.

"What is your name?" He's surprised that I've said something.

"Uh, it's Kai"

"Thank you Kai"

He gives a shy smile and leaves the room.

Later during the night...

I wake up due to some loud noises, it sounds like gunshots and shouts.

SLAM!

Shane comes storming in furious, I can feel that hate of his filling the room.

"Wh-What's going on?"

"Ha! What's going on? Your mom is what's going on! She didn't bring what I asked for, she brought the bloody hunter association with her!" He breaks my chains and pull me up, face to face. "Now she's gonna wish she re-thought about what to do." His eyes flash red, and his fangs appear.

"No!" Too late, his fangs sink in deep in my neck. I wanted to speak but nothing would escape from my lips. I feel so weak, I start to feel dizzy and the sharp pain in my neck and leg were fading away. It's like I was going to sleep, going to sleep against my own will.

Another voice shouts "No! Brother stop this!" I drop to the floor, I manage to turn my head far enough to see what was happening. It was Kai, he pulled Shane of me. They were fighting each other, Shane knocked Kai over onto the floor. He pulled something out of his jacket.

BANG!

I gasp, blood more blood. It was spilling underneath me, my vision blurred and I could see that it was coming from my chest. He shot me. I could feel myself fade away even more, my eyes opening and closing.

Kai's POV

I pulled brother of the young girl, Sakurako. This is wrong, I know he wanted revenge, but there is no need to take it out on a young girl! But now I've just see her get shot, I punch him in he face. I'm scared of what to do, but I know I'm gonna regret this. I picked up his gun, that he dropped. I notice its an anti-vampire weapon, how on earth did he get this? I do not wish to find out.

I quickly pick up the dying girl in my arms, I have to get her out of her before its too late. I just hope the hunters don't kill me first.

Running down flights and flights of stairs is so damn hard when there are multiple vampires and hunters fighting, trying not to get killed yourself and you are constantly reminding yourself that someone is dying in your arms. I've seen many people die during my life. But this time I felt like, I was being torn apart. I had this feeling in me, telling me that I had to protect this girl no matter what. Why am I feeling this? Is this what they call love?

I feared something terrible was going to happen to us and everyone else, so I wrote a note for her. I quickly slip it into her trouser pocket before I exit the front doors of the building.

I'm greeted with several guns pointed in my direction. "No! Don't shoot!" I shout at them, luckily someone recognised Sakurako in my arms. It was a woman she of been in her early 30's, she looked a lot like Sakurako. She had auburn hair like the girl, just that she had green eyes and a slight tanned skin. This must be the girls mother.

"Sakurako!" She screams. I run up to the woman and lie Sakurako on the floor.

"You need to call an ambulance! NOW!" I pull off my jacket and hold it to the bleeding wound. My throat it feels like it's on fire, it's the blood. I'm getting thirsty but I try to ignore it as best as I can. I believe some of the hunters have noticed my eyes flashing from blue to red. They are feeling uncomfortable.

I hear the sirens of the ambulance. I was going to help move Sakurako, but I was pulled back from behind with such great force. I was held up against the wall of the abandoned building. Claw like nails has pierced my heart, gasping for my last breaths. I look up, to see who my killer is. It's my brother.

It didn't appear to be a huge shock to me, well I did betray him so I deserved it. At least now I won't have any regrets saving Sakurako's life.

Shane's face was the last thing I ever saw, and my eyes closed as everything went black.

(Sakurako's POV) 10 days later...

Cries, shouts, screams. These are the things that I keep hearing. I sometimes hear a boy about my age, talking. I would hear him most of the time, he would quietly talk to me. Asking me to wake up and there is something he wants to give me.

I wanted to reply to him, but my body felt so heavy. I couldn't move, talk or open my eyes. And there is a dull pain that sometimes became really painful at my chest or leg.

But recently I've been feeling lighter. I feel really light now, I think I can open my eyes now.

My eyes now adjusting to this very white surroundings. Machines beep softly, many tubes from bags are attached to me. I tried to shift, but I groan out in pain. My chest it hurts, so much pain I press my hand to it. I look at it there is a huge bandage tapped onto it. What happened?

Now I think about it, what can I remember? I was at the park at one point. Then there's a teenagers face, pain and panic in his eyes, lets see his name was Kai. And that's it. Why can't I remember? Should I remember? Or is it for the best that I don't remember?

I look around the room no one with me. I'm alone... Alone...

Ahh! I grip the sides of my head and the railings of the bed. What's happening!? I'm scared, so scared. Oh god! There's blood, why is there so much blood!?

How did it get like this. The walls, me and the bed sheets were so clean. White, the white I saw a while ago is now a bloody red.

I scream, the door is slammed open. It's a nurse, or it should be. But all I saw was a beast, a beast in human form wearing a nurses outfit. Fangs and blood red eyes, mouth and body covered in blood.

I scream at the woman "Stay away! Stay away from me! Monster!"

More 'so called nurses and doctors' came in, holding me down. I felt something go into my arm, I'm feeling more relaxed now. They start to leave the room. Am I safe?

Minutes and many more minutes pass by. And all I do is stare at the white ceiling, almost drifting off. Did they give me a drug?

I remember hearing some of the doctors talking to each other. They were talking about someone, was it me? Or whoever they were talking about, they said that person went through a lot of torture or a lot of traumatic events and it seems that person is mentally unstable.

"Sakurako?" My name, I turn to the door to see who it was. I'm not scared this time. It's my sister, mother and two boys. Trying to remember who these children's name were was a challenge. I feel guilty for not even remembering my sisters name.

"I'm so glad your awake! We were so worried, and look who's here to visit you with your sister!" I turn to look at the boys, I stare at each of them with confusion. They have worried and a pained expression on their faces.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I d-don't remember you..." I managed to say what I wanted, but it only came out as a whisper. "And you too" I look at my sister "I don't r-remember your name" everyone gasps at what I said.

Was I not meant to say that?

"Sakurako!" My sister cries, I feel really bad now, I stare at the ceiling and a few tears slid down my face.

One of the boys cried in the others arms. "Sakurako, can you really not remember?" One of the boys ask, I shake my head. He answers back to my reaction "Jun? What about that, do you remember that name?" Jun? It rings a bell, hang on isn't that my sisters name?

I point at her with a shaky arm with a confused face. She nods as she realised what I meant.

My mother speaks up this time "And Sakurako, these two boys are Zero and Ichiru. Do remember them?". I look at them, they were twins like me and my sister.

I think I remember something, friends they were. But I was close friends with one of them called Zero. And I think Jun was close friends with Ichiru.

I pointed to one of the boys, doing a wild guess. I make a 0 shape with my hand, and a 1 figure with my finger. My guess was correct. They nod at me, smiling.

After a while they talked to me, I didn't say anything,I just listened. They talked about my life and how I met Zero and Ichiru and other stuff. Most of it went through one ear and out the other. They gave me info on all sorts of stuff, hoping I would remember, but they didn't mention anything about what happened to me.

After an hour also, they all left to get some lunch apart from Zero who stayed with me. "Hey Sakurako?" I turn to look at him "There's something I wanted to give you..." I was confused at what he meant at first, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it, inside was a silver bracelet. It had lots of little silver hearts on it, and on each heart was different coloured gem.

Zero took my wrist and attached the two ends together. I held it up infront of me, letting it sparkle in the light. "I wanted to give this to you for your next birthday, but I thought now is the right time. I promise you Sakurako, I'll always stay by your side." I look at him again, is he blushing? No that can't be...

I let out a small whisper "Thank you..."

Not long later Zero fell asleep. I was about to sleep, but I felt scared again. Everything was turning red, I grab Zero's wrist, don't leave me. I scared him by my sudden movement, but quickly notices something is wrong "Sakurako! What's wrong?"

"B-Blood! So so much blood!" I begin to cry, Zero pulls me into a hug. Caressing me, running his hand through my hair. He whispers in my ear, telling me it's going to be ok. I calm down after a couple of minutes.

I can't remember what happened next, but I must've fell asleep in his arms.

2 weeks later...

I was released out of hospital about 2 weeks ago. I was welcomed back by a lot of people, my master, another student of his I think his name was Kaito, mr and mrs Kiryu, zero, Ichiru, Jun, mom and dad. It did made me smile when I saw them, even though I couldn't remember much about them.

I don't talk to everyone, I barely say a word. The only thing I literally say is a yes and no conversation, or basic questions and answers. I've noticed that I tend to talk more to Zero than to everyone else and I feel quiet protective of Jun.

Before I left the hospital, a nurse gave me a note that was found in my pocket and it was addressed to me.

It read...

**Sakurako,**

**By the time you read this I'm probably long gone, but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you, it was because I couldn't be strong enough to stop him from hurting you.**

**But I'm glad I got you out of there in time, and you are safe. I don't regret losing my life for you. I'm glad I met you Sakurako.**

**I love you,**

**Kai -x-**

When I finished reading this I cried for days, I still feel sad now. I don't remember much of Kai, I can't remember what happened to me or him. Maybe I'll remember when I am ready.

Only I have read this letter, no one else. I refuse to show it to them. I keep it in a diary that was given to me by my psychiatrist. Yes I see a psychiatrist every week, it's meant to help me get over my trauma. And should help my anxiety attacks. I get really anxious or scared and see blood, because of what has happened to me. I have to take these pills or whatever to help calm the nerves. But I don't feel right when I do.

Everyone still refuses to tell me what had happened to me. Was it really that bad?

When I came back home, I also learned that I use to play the violin. I've been playing the violin for about 5-6 years they said. My mom said I sounded like an angel when I play. I haven't tried playing it again, I've forgotten how to.

During the past week, Jun took me to go shopping with her. She said that I should get something for Zero as a thank you present for the bracelet. But what on earth do you buy for a boy!? Jun ended up buying the present for me. It was a necklace, two be precise one for Zero and one for me. It's a small gold chain, each with half of a broken heart on. Zero heart said best. And mine said friends.

It was really embarrassing to give him that, but he accepted it. And he wears it everyday. I guess he likes it then.

Everything seemed to be going well until today. Today was the day, my world literally ended.

"Sakurako, look at these aren't these flowers so pretty!?" Juns runs up to me, showing me the freshly trimmed flowers from the garden. I nod in agreement. She walks off placing them in a vase near the piano in our living room. I also found out Jun played piano, and she would often play it with me when I'm on violin. But that was all before my accident.

There's this one thing I've gotten into, and it was drawing and painting. Art to be precise. And I'm a natural at it according to a lot of people. But they do say that my work has such sadness and life is being drained away.

I understand where they are coming from. All my work are black and white, and there is only one thing that has colour and that's a blood red rose.

My psychiatrist says, that it's good I'm getting into something. My own little world that no one can destroy. And art is how I feel most of the time, creative. Yet I feel so strange and I look at things strangely like the colours black and white, and the red rose it seems to have some meaning to me, but I'm not sure what.

The phone is ringing, I get up to answer it in my basic way of communication "Hello?"

"Sakurako is that you? It's you're mother, I have terrible news to tell you." She begins to cry, why? Why mother tell me? "I'm so sorry to tell you this, b-but Zero is dead." Zero is dead, did she just say that. He can't be dead, he promised me. He promised to stay by my side forever, he can't leave me now!

"H-How?" My voice cracks and Jun can sense something is wrong.

"Darling I'm so sorry. Zero and the rest of his family, was killed by a vampire. Shiizuka Hio."

Shiizuka Hio, she was that crazed pure blood vampire and now she killed Zero.

I drop the phone and run into my room locking the door. Sliding down the door, I cry ignoring the shouts from Jun. I can hear her talking to mother on the phone.

...

Days, weeks, months past. I became distant from people, but I trained hard to become a vampire hunter. Even though I still get those anxiety attacks I don't let it stop me from training hard.

I also helped Jun, with simple training in using an anti-vampire gun, a pistol. But I tell her only use it in emergencies.

I did all this training just to get my revenge on Shiizuka.

[end of flashback]


	3. Chapter 3

_Current time (age 17)_

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Bullseye! All three of my bullets hit bang spot in the middle of the target. Not my favourite choice of weapon a pistol, but it does come in great use when needed. But I still prefer my Bloody Sword.

I reload and put the pistol back in its holster on my right leg and head inside the house.

Our house is located in the middle of the forest now, me, Jun and mother have been in hiding for 3 years. It's been 3 years since Zero and his family was murdered by Shizuka Hio, now we believe that we are next.

It's dark and late, I should go to bed. I head into Juns room to check on her, her health has decreased drastically recently she can barely speak and walk. "Jun? How are you feeling? Have you taken your medication?" A small weak smile spreads across her face when she sees me. She's still in her clothes that's normal for her though, she can be a bit stubborn at times.

"Yes, I've taken mine..." She was going to say something else, but she ends up coughing. I run up to her and help her from falling over.

"Jun! You shouldn't move so much, just get some rest." She gives in after a while and does as she is told. I sit by her side until she falls asleep.

I walk over to the window, to close the curtains but I notice that somebody is standing in front of our house. It's a woman, she's wearing a kimono and has long silver hair. How the fuck did she manage to get here!? And how did she know where to find us!? Vampire, she must be one.

I run out the house, to greet this intruder. She smiles at me when she sees me. I unsheathe my Bloody Sword, I get ready for any surprise attacks. "Who are you!?"

"Shiizuka Hio, I'm pretty sure you've heard of me." Wait, Shiizuka Hio! The same bloody vampire that killed Zero. I didn't think of what to do thoroughly, I was just so angry I started attacking her. Bringing down my blade on her, she blocks it. This continue on for like 5 minutes until she suddenly disappears, why hasn't mother noticed a vampire is here yet?

"Huh? Ah!" Taken by surprise, she grabbed me from behind. Wrapping her slender fingers around my neck. I struggle to free myself, I can't breathe.

"Sakurako, just look at you full of hate and anger. You want to kill me, as revenge don't you? You know, you can join Zero now, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

What the hell is this woman talking about!? He's dead!

She shows me her fangs, and brings them down in my neck. "Ah! No! Stop it!" I struggle against her strength, I feel weak and useless. This feeling, I feel like I have somehow felt this before. But that has never happened to me before.

I stop struggling after a while, she drains a lot of blood from me and drops me to the floor. "Sakurako!" I look up to see who it is, it's mother. She sees what Shiizuka has down to me, she starts firing her pistols at Shiizuka. Not hitting her, this woman is fast. "Get to your sister and run! She will tell you where to go, you'll be safe there! Just ask if Mr Cross is there and tell him your name. He'll protect you!"

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to pull all my strength together and run inside the house. I stagger into Juns room, and she runs up to me giving me a hug, crying. "J-Jun..."

"Mother came to me earlier, she feared this would happen. She told us to run to Cross Academy" Cross Academy, I remember that place. I've gone past it a couple of times. It isn't too far from here. We could get there in about 10 minutes if we run. "Sakurako! Is that blood!?"

"Uh yea. A vampire came to attack us." I won't tell her it was a pureblood, that would mean that I'll start turning into a Level E. Oh god, why!? Why did this had to happen to us!?

I can sense that other vampires are near by, I put my arm under hers and help her get out of the house. Mother and Shiizuka are no where to be seen, but I hear crashes coming from the house. I wanted to go back in, but I knew I had to get Jun into safety.

I feel the other vampires closing in on us. So I had to quicken our pace a bit, Jun is struggling to keep up with me. She's looking even paler than before, I just hope we get there in time.

We finally reach the clearing of the forest and a huge mansion like building surrounded with walls and a huge gate is in front of us. This must be Cross Academy. We reach the gate, I lay Jun against the wall. And press the button on the intercom.

"Hello? Who is this?" An overly cheerful voice talks into the intercom.

"Hello, my name's Sakurako. Im looking for Mr Cross. Please let us in, there isn't much time left!"

"Now, now dear there's no need to panic..." There's muffled arguing. "Hmmm... Sakurako, that name it rings a bell. What's your last name?"

Didn't he just hear that I said that there isn't much time left. Ah I'm gonna fucking kill him! "Sasaki! Sakurako Sasaki and I'm with my sister Jun! Mr Cross, we know your a vampire hunter like us! Our home was attacked and we were told to come to you! Hurry up please! Jun is ill!"

"Mr Cross, Sakurako is injured as well!" Jun yells loud enough to be heard.

Panic is in the mans voice "Oh my right, it should be opening..." His talking is cut off when Jun yells at me.

"Sakurako look out!"

Somebody grabs me and more blood is spilled.

Zero's POV

Sakurako? That can't be the same one right? It's been 3 years since we last saw each other. I still wear the necklace she gave me. It can't be her, I'm sure it's just a vampire causing trouble.

"Now, now dear there's no need to panic..." I cut Cross of from speaking.

"Don't let her in! She could be a vampire! Why else would she be here!?" He ignores me, as usual.

"Who's Sakurako?" Yuuki asks.

"Hmmm...Sakurako, that name rings bell. What's your last name?" Ah! Why doesn't he ever listen to me? He's gonna get himself killed, because he isn't being too cautious.

The girl is suddenly shouting now "Sasaki! Sakurako Sasaki and I'm with my sister Jun! Mr Cross, we know your a vampire hunter like us! Our home was attacked and we were told to come to you! Hurry up please! Jun is ill!"

"Mr Cross, Sakurako is injured as well!"

It's actually them, it's actually the Sakurako and Jun that I knew. Sakurako she was my best friend, but she was told that I died. So it wouldn't effect her anxiety attacks much, if she was told that I was a level E. Who knows what could of happened to her, if she found out.

"Open the damn gates Cross!" I yell at him.

"Oh right, it should be opening..." He's cut of by Jun screaming.

"Sakurako look out!"

The room is filled from the screams and shouts of Sakurako and Jun, there's also gun shots.

Yuuki was about to run out the door, but I stopped her. "It's too dangerous Yuuki, let me go instead."

"No! Neither of you go, Zero what do you think is going to happen if she sees you again. She thinks your dead." Yuuki gasps, and stares at me. I ignore her, she doesn't need to know yet. "Anyway some of night class is on there way".

Great! I have to stay here and worry that Sakuarako could be killed!

Sakurako's POV

BLOOD, fresh red blood spills from my stomach. Two claw like nails have pierced me, it's an level E I think. I can her Jun screaming, she still on the floor trying to push a level E off her.

I take my gun out of the holster and shoot the level E attacking Jun. I quickly put it back and unsheathe my Bloody Sword and cut the one in front of me. Watching them turn to dust.

The gate opens, and I pick up Jun and carry her to the front of the building. "Ah!" Me and Jun are split apart again as another vamp pushes me to the ground. I kick him in the stomach and pierces his heart.

I turn around to the gate, oh god. There are at least 20 more, I had no idea that there were so many vamps in one area. They must of smelt my blood far away and tracked us down. I know I can take some of them down, but not 20 at once.

"Looks like you could use some help." I quickly turn around and point my blade in front of the mysterious persons face.

It's a student in a white and black detailed uniform, but he's a vampire. He had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He holds a katakana in his hand. There's another student with him. This one had messy auburn hair, violet eyes. He looked quiet bored and tired. But each of them looked serious.

"Don't worry, we're here to help you. The names Takuma, and thats Senri. But that's enough chatter, I believe we have some uninvited visitors." Pointing towards the level E's. I nod in agreement, I'll trust them for now. But if they do anything funny, I will kill them.

The 20 level E's come running towards us, I let these two vamps head in front of me. I need to know how powerful they really are. Takuma, he's a skilled swordsman, he slashes through about 5 of them. But what caught my attention was Senri. His power or way of attacking was something I've never seen before, he bit his finger and let his blood drip. But it turned into this red coloured whip, a blood whip I guess. Interesting, I'll admit that.

But I don't let that keep me in a daze, 6 vamps come running towards me and Jun. I shoot 2 of them with my pistol, and do a serious of dodges and slashes at the rest. I would of did some pretty good twist kicks and other stuff at them, but my wound on my neck and stomach were preventing me from doing anything like that.

A vampire caught me by surprise and kicked my weapons away, and he headed for Jun. She screamed as he came on top of her, baring his fangs trying to get a bite. I pull him off her and he ended up falling on top of me and another sharp pain goes into my neck. Feeling myself get weak all over again. But he stops as a new voice entered the area.

"Stop!" This person was also a student a vampire. But his aura is different from the others, how the level E's acted around him was strange. I think, I think he's a pureblood. Just like that filthy woman. "How dare you come here, and attack these innocent people."

The level E's were running away, it didn't take long until this pureblood came over with Takuma and Senri. I noticed other vampire students have arrived watching us. The pureblood walks over to Jun and tries to help by the looks of it. But I didn't trust him, I get up swaying a bit.

"D-Don't touch her...Leave her a-alone..." I fall backwards, I feel someone catch me and my eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ow, my whole body hurts. I'm laying on something smooth and soft, a bed? But where am I?

I quickly sit up, but I grip the sides of my head. God I still feel dizzy, I look around I'm in a bedroom? Furnished with delicate, posh looking furniture. Am I still at the school? WAIT, WHERE'S JUN!?

She's not here, I get out the bed and I notice there's are bandages on my neck and bandages wrapped around my stomach. I give them a light touch, but hiss at the pain. I look around and I find my pistol and my Bloody Sword on the dressing table.

I look at the mirror, I look like shit. My skin which is naturally pale, is even more pale than usual. There's a few scratches on my face. And a flash of red was in my eyes for a second, I gasp. Wait did I just see red in my eyes!? How, how can the change be so quick for me? I was only bitten earlier in the night, I can't of changed that quickly.

Fuck, I'm getting out of here. I leave the room, and I find myself in an empty corridor. I start walking through the corridors hoping to find Jun. After 10 minutes walking around completely lost, I see there's a door with a light shining through. I can hear multiple voices, Jun might be in there.

I take a few steps forward, but my vision blurred and started to turn red. Shit! Anxiety attack, thoughts going blank and left with fear. I tried to balance myself, but I ended up falling over knocking a vase off the table. I watch it smash, and red blood pooled out soaking the flowers. Blood!? It's meant to be water not blood! I started breathing faster and to me the walls felt like they were closing in on me.

A few yelps come from behind the door, and someone ran out. It's a boy my age, he comes and help me stand. "Sakurako! It's gonna be ok, just calm down. Breathe slowly." This voice it sounds so familiar, where have I heard it before? I don't know how he did it, but the red bloodied floor disappeared. And everything was back into its original form. I look up to get a better look at him.

He's student like the others, but his uniform is black with white detailing. He had silver hair and violet eyes. He's sorts of looks like Zero, but he's dead, he must be an imposter.

"No!" I push him away, and point my Bloody Sword at him. "Who. The. Hell. Are. You!?" I shout at him, he looked hurt for a moment. Then he talks again.

"Sakurako. It-It's me, Zero. Zero Kiryu." More people come out the room, to see what's happening. Jun she's there, but she's with two other people. A young girl, with short brown hair and brown eyes, she looks a little younger than me. And a man with long blond hair tied in a ponytail with glasses.

"Don't lie to me! Your not Zero he died! He died 3 years ago!" The girl gasps at my sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, buts its true. That is Zero..." Jun speaks up, telling me this.

"B-But Zero died 3 years ago! It c-can't be him! He promised me! He promised to stay by side forever! Then he got himself killed and left me! He was my best friend and I loved him. Now he's gone!" I break down crying, I crumble to the floor again.

The boy claiming to be Zero knelt in front of me. He took something off his neck and showed it to me. "Do you remember this? You gave this to me not long after you were released out of hospital." In his hand, he held a small golden chain with half a broken heart that had the word Best on it.

That's the necklace I gave Zero. I took mine off, and put it next to his. The two halfs matched perfectly and it said Best Friends. It's really him, it's really Zero. But why? Why was I told he died?

"Zero?" I look at him, and he nodded with a small smile on his face. I feel more tears coming and he pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him and cry into his shoulder. "W-Why Zero? 3 years, why did I believe y-you were d-dead for 3 years?"

His hand ruffles in my hair, and he whispers to me. "I'm so sorry Sakurako. I lied to protect you, I didn't want you to get hurt and I didn't want you to hate me. I never forgot you though."

We stay like this for a few minutes, until I gasped in his arms as I recognise a familiar aura. It's the aura of an Level E, but what shocked me the most. Was, that this aura was coming from Zero. Zero is a Level E? But how? Was that the reason why he lied to me? "Z-Zero? Y-You're an Level E?"

I feel his grip tighten around me, "Yes. That's why I left and lied to you. I thought if I told you what really happened, you're anxiety attacks would get worse. And you wouldn't ever talk to me again, after all I'm a beast in human form."

"No! You're not a beast. You're my best friend and you can never be a beast in my eyes. I don't care what happens to you, I will not leave you!"

...

A couple hours have passed and I'm trying to get my head around everything. Zero explained to me what had happened. Shizuka Hio attacked his home 3 years ago. Killing his parents and changed him into a former human, he only recently fully changed into a Level E trying to stop his blood lust. But the body of Ichiru is missing, Jun was greatly distressed when she heard this, which didn't help with health issues. It just made things worse, she's sleeping now. I sit next to her bed watching her, making sure nothing happens.

Zero came in and sat next to me. "How's she doing?"

"Not too good, her health has been getting worse lately. And the news didn't exactly help." He looks really guilty now. "Don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but..." He thinks to himself for a moment. "Never mind. You still wear the bracelet I gave you." Pointing at the silver charm bracelet.

I blush and I held my wrist over my chest "Yea, when I was told you were dead. I never stopped thinking about you. Actually I kept it even closer to me, I was afraid to lose one of the very few things that I had that reminded me of you."

Zero pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry I left you. I promise you I won't leave you like that ever again."

I hug him back, I'm so glad that we're together again.

"You should get some sleep too, you have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

I agreed with him, and he showed me to a room that I'll be staying in for now. And he walked off somewhere else.

I walk over to the bed and see a pink sleeping gown. "Wow, they're really prepared." I whispered to myself. But yuk! A pink sleeping gown!? To girly, too pink and I never wear sleeping gowns! I usually just wear a simple shirt and shorts.

So I'll wear it just for now. I change my clothes and climb into the bed and close my eyes.

Hopefully things will be better tomorrow...


	5. Chapter 5

A soft knocking wakes me up. Like a mechanism I grab my pistol and aim it at the door.

"Who's there!?" I shout.

The door opens, it's the younger girl I saw last night. She jumps back when she sees the gun, "S-Sorry. But headmaster would like to see you, when you're dressed. We also washed your clothes, so no more blood is on it." Wait, since when did they get in here and washed my clothes!?

I put my gun down, "Fine." She nods and heads out.

I put my clean clothes that was on the end of the bed. Ripped black jeans, a long sleeved that had a huge rip n the sleeve and over my stomach. A black leather jacket and my black knee high boots.

I grab my gun and slip into my holster and my Bloody Sword.

I step outside into the corridor, ok now I need to find my way around.

"Oh, Sakurako. You ready? I'll take you to the headmaster." Does she mean Cross? "By the way, my name is Yuuki Cross. Oh did you find the sleeping gown ok? It was too big for me, so I thought it would be ok for you."

"It was alright, too pink and girly though." I smirked as I watched her shocked expression as a sweat drop dropped from her face, sort of looked like a goldfish. Haha, a goldfish! Yea only I find that funny? I was never good with jokes in the first place.

"So you're Cross's daughter then? I can see the resemblance."

"Adoptive daughter. And what's that suppose to mean!?"

I laugh "Well you act over cheerful and talkative towards people." She looks dumbfounded again. Haha her expression is priceless!

"We're here." She opens the door for me, and I walk in with her following.

Jun is already here, with Zero and the strange man in glasses is sitting at his desk. With a name plate headmaster Cross. So strange, Cross and Yuuki.

"Jun, you feeling any better?" I ask, she nods. She does look a bit better, she isn't as pale. I face Zero "Morning Zero"

"Morning" He's in a somewhat bad mood, and I can see that Cross is probably the cause of it.

"Ah Sakurako, I see your looking better. My name is Cross, you may call me that or headmaster... Or how about father?"

"WHAT!? Who said you can call yourself my father?"

"Well, you and Jun are going to stay here for now. So you're in my custody, and we have to think the worse that has happened."

"What do you fucking mean by that!? Are you saying my mother is dead!?"

"S-Sakurako..." Jun whispers.

"Forget it! Just tell me which way is the blood sucking vamp dorm is, so I can thank them for saving my life."

Cross looks a bit worried for a moment, but my glare finally made him tell me "Just head east of the school, it's pretty easy to spot."

"I can go on my own, so don't bother following me." I head out the room and slam the door shut.

Head east, east, east. Ah! I'm so pissed at Cross! How could he just say something like that to me!? After walking around the freakishly large school, I finally make it to the gate of vamp dorm. Vamp short vampires, I'm just too lazy and have much better things to do, so I just call them vamp.

I walked passed the gate, and I notice there's a creepy old man with a log book. "Uh Sakurako, here to see you know..." Name, hmm. No idea, I don't know who the leader is or whatever. I'll find out when I get there.

"In you go" he says to me, this is definitely the last time I'm coming here.

I get up to the huge double doors and I kick them 3 times. Ha like I'm gonna be polite to the blood suckers and knock. The stench of vamps are all over the place, just how many of them are here?

A boy with messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes opens the door. "Oh you must be the human girl, from last night! Come in!" He wraps his arms around my shoulder and guides me in.

When I enter the building other vamps are present. A well built guy with ginger hair, a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, a young girl with ginger hair who looks extremely bored. And a few other vamps standing around in the shadows.

"Hey?" I tell the guy who is getting too close to me.

"Hmm? Ow!" He cries out in pain, when I elbow him in the stomach and kick him in the shin and he drops to the floor.

"A few things actually. No.1 don't come near or even think about touching me. No.2 I am not one of your snacks you filthy vamp. And No.3 where the hell is your so called pureblood leader?"

I can tell the other vamps hate me, I guess they don't like me talking about their leader in that manner. Well tough luck bitches I'm not changing!

The girl with the brown hair starts walking towards me. "How dare you talk about Lord Kaname that way!" She raises her hand to slap, but I grab it before it gets a inch to my face, catching her by surprise.

"Hmm? Would you like to hit me? Or would you rather drink my blood? I can see it in your eyes, they thirst for blood of your enemies. But there's something else aswell. You want to drink the blood of someone you love? No you want him to drink yours right, I bet it's that filthy pureblood." I smirk at her, as she flushes from embarrassment and gets angrier by the moment.

"Ruka that's enough." A voice suddenly calls out, the pureblood.

"S-Sorry, Lord Kaname." She quickly walks away.

"I take it your the leader of this hell hole?" I deliberately spoke to him rudely to see what his reaction will be. To my surprise he didn't flinch at all.

"My name is Kaname Kuran, and how may I help you?"

"Help? No, no I'm just here to thank to you and your two other friends, for saving me and Juns life that's all."

"We'll that's ok." Giving me a smile. I don't trust him, something tells me he's hiding something.

"Yea yea whatever." I turn around and start heading out the door. I carry on speaking as I head out. "See ya! I'll leave you and your puppets to rot in this hell hole!" I can still feel the stares of the angry vamps on me, what? I wanted to make an impression of myself right? But was it ok for me to say that, ha well the vamps would be crazy if they attacked me here.

I also learnt that the school has a night class, which are full of vamps and the day class, the humans. And Zero and Yuuki are the guardians of this school, protecting the humans from finding out the truth. But just how long do they think vamps can live here peacefully?

...

11pm and I'm bored! Jun is asleep, Yuuki and Zero are on patrols, and I'm still pissed at Cross. So I thought I would explore the school, and it's grounds.

Walking around still bored and gained nothing over the whole day, I make it to the school fountain. I sense a presence behind me vamps, but I could feel an anxiety attack not far off. I turn around to find Ruka, with Senri next to the ginger girl, the blonde with the messy hair, and the guy with the ginger hair.

"You want to kill me right?"

"Not exactly, we are just going to show you what happens if you speak against Lord Kaname like that again." Ruka says.

My sight was turning red and blurred, I was struggling to keep my appearance and speech together. Some of the vamps noticed that something else was off about me. "Ruka, your taking it too far." The male vamp with the ginger hair says.

"She clearly not well, leave her alone." Senri adds. These vamps are so confusing, they hate you one minute then they care for you the next?

She is angry again "What!? I only want to teach her a lesson!" I feel a blow to my face, how come I didn't see that coming? Ruka gasps in shock as she realised I wasn't fighting back like I was earlier.

I drop to the floor, clutching the sides of my head. I had no control of what I was now doing, I started to scream and shout. "Leave me alone! Don't come near me!" I felt tears in my eyes.

"Sakurako!" Zero? I see him running up to me, I couldn't hear what else he was saying. But he was shouting at the vamps.

He tried to help me get to my feet, but I slapped his hand away. "I said don't come near me! Monster!" He looked hurt. No I didn't want to hurt Zero, like that. I love Zero, and he isn't a monster.

"I'm sorry, just leave me alone!" I get up and ran as far as I could. Running deep into the forest. I got a far distance in and I stopped by a tree and fell down crying.

"Why!? Why must everything be like this!?" I shout, expecting some kind of answer but received nothing. What exactly happened to me 3 years ago that made me like this. Why do I see blood and fear vamps? What was so important that made me like this, but I want to know what happened but I can't remember anything. And I'm changing to a Level E. How am I gonna explain this when I do the fully change?

I reach into my back pocket and pull out a small black book, stuffed with papers and photos. It's the diary I keep suggested by my psychiatrist, I have a quick flick through the pages. The letter by Kai, is clipped in, with various photos of me and my family. I found one photo of me and my father, he passed away a year ago. It was pretty hard for me and everyone else, so we don't talk about him anymore.

I find a clear page and I start scribbling down my notes and feelings.

It's only been 2 days since I've been reunited with Zero again after 3 years of separation. I'm glad we are together again, but I feel like we are not quite connecting like we use too. We were inseparable 3 years ago and I always kept him close to me, but now I push him away from me. During my recent anxiety attack, I shouted at him and called him a monster. I remember seeing hurt in his eyes when I said this to him. I wish I never of said that to him, he probably hates me right now.

Why must I live with these 'medical' problems? I sometimes wish I could die and fade away, and no one would notice. Maybe then the world and the people around me wouldn't be in so much suffering.

Cross thinks mother is dead, at first I was pissed at him for suggesting that, and I took that anger out on the vamps. I'm sure they wish to see me dead. But I never thought if maybe Cross is right. Could mother actually be dead? After all we did leave her with a blood thirsty pureblood. I'm sure mother is fine, I'll go check. My home isn't far from the school, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to check. I'm not making the wrong choice right?

I put my diary back in my pocket and start heading in the direction of my home.

...

Please be ok mother. Something isn't right, I worry that there is still more to come. The front door to the house is unlocked, I open it but I gasp and try and not be sick. The walls are full of claw marks and blood is splattered on the walls and floor.

"Mother! Where are you!?" I shout. Running into every room I could find. I finally ran into the kitchen, the sick feeling was returning. I screamed at the bloodied sight.

"Mother!" I run and crouch infront of her lifeless body. "No! You can't be... Not you aswell!" My father is gone and now mother has left me!

Mother was sitting in a pool of blood, splattered all over her and her surroundings. Two kitchen knives has pierced through her stomach and I could see deep bite marks on her neck.

"Mother!" I cry my eyes out, realising she really has left me. Tears staining my face and dripping onto the bloodied floor. I notice that something was in her hand, a crumple piece of paper.

I opened it up a letter it was and a photo fell out.

**Sakurako,**

**I'm most likely dead by the time you read this. I just know it would be you who would find this. You have so much confidence, I just know you wouldn't let Jun come back.**

**I know our family relationship hasn't been the same or stable since 3 years ago. I think it's about time you found out the truth. 3 years ago, you were involved in an event where you were the hostage. Captured by a vampire, Shane; out for revenge of his parents death. You were tortured in his hands, but you somehow survived. You survived because Shane's brother Kai saved your life, he lost his life to save you. I am glad you survived, but I have a feeling he had his own reasons why he saved you. Not just because torturing you was wrong, you might remember that reason one day.**

**Because of that traumatic event, you lost many memories and your mind was mentally unstable. We even lied about Zero, I'm sorry, I thought it would of been for the best. Things didn't. really improve since then, your fathers death was a huge shock to everyone. But I just know he would be proud of you and Jun right now.**

**I'm sorry for everything I've done..**

**I love you,**

**Mum **

**-x-**

My tears now stained the letter, I look at the photo in my other hand. It was a photo of the whole family before father as passed away. We were all smiling, I miss those precious moments of the past. I shove the letter and photo in my pocket. And stare at my dead mother, crying to myself.

"M-Mother... I love you too..." My voice cracks again and I pull her into my arms. Hugging her ignoring the blood that spilled on me. I stayed like this more a while hiding my face in my mothers hair.

I hear a crash, I jump from my position and turn around scanning the room. No one was in sight.

"Am I going crazy?" I whisper to myself.

I suddenly doubled over, gripping the sides of my head. A large pain was pressing inside my head.

A strange voice starts speaking to me. It was so loud, yet it was so far away.

**You won't have suffer like this anymore. Stop fighting, become one of us...**

What? Become on of us? What does that mean? The voice disappeared and painful force returned inside my head. My vision blurred and I fell to the floor...


End file.
